A Somber Shade
by attackingsirens
Summary: A life that was chosen but not wanted. Neve keeps certain things to herself, afraid it could affect the people around her. She wishes to discover the truth about her family and the many things that happened in her past.
1. Knives

**I thought I would take a crack at this. I got this sudden interest in writing an Assassin's Creed story and bam, finally got around to actually writing it. I really hope you'll enjoy it! Review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. Except I do own Neve! Muh OC. **

** XXX**

The figure walked casually through alleys. Its face covered by a hood; jawline and neck were exposed. Its lips remained straight; they did not tug down in a frown. The cloak the clothed his upper body, fit him loosely and his pants tightened around his legs. His legs were skinnier than other mean; to be exact, he was thinner than most men. Dark chocolate leather boots were worn on his feet and leather gloves concealed his hands. His left forearm was encased in a metallic device where a blade was hidden. On his right forearm, inside his sleeve, was another device; throwing knives tucked into its chambers. A belt gripped his slender hips, a multitude of daggers were holster. His eyes hid in the shadows of the hood. They remained unseen to wandering eyes; however, his sight was clear. He was aware of the footsteps behind him and how many guards pursued him.

"So you've come!" a man shouted. "I'm impressed, no one has ever taken down my men so easily." The assassin chuckled. "Surround him!"

The guards quickly obliged, circling him. The assassin remained still, unfazed by his situation. The nobleman smirked grimly in triumph. In a blinks notice, two guards collided on the ground with a hard thud. Knives lunged into their chest and blood stained the ground. The smirk on the nobleman's face vanished. The other guards pointed their spears at the assassin. The assassin swayed to the side as on lunged at him; swiftly, grabbing the spear, he pierced into the other's armor. He quickly yanked the spear out of the man's chest and wielder's hands; he twirled the spear in his hand and impaled the still standing guard in his stomach. Vomiting a morbid amount of blood, the guard stumbled forward lifelessly, resulting in the spear digging further into him.

"_Monstro_!" the nobleman screamed. The assassin turned to him and a smirk tugged gently on his lips. The nobleman unsheathed his blade; his hands shaking as he faced his opponent. "_Bestia_!"

"Hardly," the assassin finally spoke, chuckling. The nobleman froze.

"Your voice-" the nobleman concluded.

Drawing out the hidden blade, the assassin sprinted towards the nobleman and without any hesitation punctured the blade into the man's throat. The man's eyes rolled back as well as his body, successfully ejecting the blade out of him. The assassin retracted the blade and crouched down to the nobleman's body and ran a hand over the man's voice, closing his eyes.

"_Perdonami_," the assassin whispered. "_Riposa in pace.._"

The diligent eyes above watched the actions the assassin below committed. The eyes narrowed at the questionable figure and without any thought dropped in the alley way where the assassin paid respects to the lifeless bodies. The assassin heard a thud from behind and turned around to find a white hooded figure. The unknown male stood in defense edging closer to the assassin. Tan skin was exposed at the hood's wide opening and his lips tugged down in a frown. A distinctive scar possessed his lips. The assassin slowly backed away before jutting into a sprint.

Ezio watched as the assassin's back retreated away from him. He hadn't the chance to ask the assassin who he was and what business he had. Giving a frustrated groan, he darted after the assassin. To his misfortune, he lost the assassin's trail. He halted in his tracks as nothing but air surrounded him. He became baffled that there was no trace of the assassin. He chased this entity only to have it disappear. Perhaps he had hallucinated the scene; he shook his head, erasing any suggestion of insanity.

A disembodied hand grasped the end of his hood and his back ached as a force collided him with the wall nearby. He looked down at the hooded assassin. His lips stretched across his teeth, baring his teeth and gave a husky growl. He jerked his hand and almost immediately, a knife appeared. He indented the skin on Ezio's neck, pressing the knife against it.

"I have no business with you," the assassin seethed. At the sound of her voice, Ezio's eyes widened in astonishment. The physical structure of the assassin was clear, though the face was unseen. "Who are you?"

"_Donna_," Ezio nervously spoke.

She pulled her arm back and tightened the hold on the knife. He quickly pushed her back once her hold on his hood loosened. He dodged the hurdling knives aimed at his head. As she was about to charge, something caught her attention and stopped her actions. Her eyes scanned the area of the sun brightened and she snapped her head to the sky.

"_Merda_!" She cursed and darted away from the alley.

;;

"I see you are keeping yourself busy," a voice spoke from behind.

Leonardo, not bothering to turn around, chuckled at the comment. "It's just a painting, but I'm considering on starting over," he sighed. He turned to her as she walked up to the desk, observing the detail of the half done painting. She quickly removed her hood, exposing her face, to which Leonardo lit up.

"I think you should continue it, I like it," she praised. She fidgeted with the device on her left arm.

"I could adjust it for you if it's too tight," he offered.

"No, I can manage," she declined. She rolled up the opposite sleeve, revealing the other device. "Actually I need you to fix this," she rubbed her sore arm when the heavy device lost its hold on her.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, taking the device in his hand.

"There is a sight a slight delay when the knives come out," she explained. "I just need it to be faster, if that is not a problem."

"Not at all!" he exclaimed. She gave him a small smile and turned her eyes to the painting. Leonardo stared at her; it was her smile. Her smile lied, and it caused him concern. The gleam in her hazel eyes was not of happiness. Her face was flawless with the exception of the scar that ran from her eyebrow to the opposite cheek; however, it strangely did not take away the beauty he saw in her. Her dark coffee hair cascaded passed her shoulder in loose waves. "Neve?"

"Eh?" she turned her face towards him but her eyes were glued to the undone painting.

"May I please dr-"

"We've talked about this, Leonardo," she sighed, giving him a glare. His body sank in disappointment.

"It wouldn't take much effort," he urged.

"There are plenty of women out there who would love to be drawn," she offered.

Continuous pounding on the door interrupted their debate. Neve snapped her eyes toward Leonardo, who trotted his way to the door. She turned back to the painter's desk and ignored the answer at the door. She heard footsteps approaching but she simply muted them out. Curiosity, however, got the best of her and she angled her head over her shoulder. Her eyes went wild as she saw the white hooded figure and a scar residing on his lips. She lunged herself at the man, grabbed his arm, and twisted it on his back. She drew out her hidden blade and held it to his neck once more.

"Neve, control yourself!" Leonardo demanded.

"This man is following me!"

Leonardo chuckled at her. "No, Neve, this is a friend." Neve snapped her eyes at him and he gestured to her. She released her hold on the man. Leonardo walked up to him, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "This is Ezio Auditore."

**XXX**

**Translations: **

****_Monstro - _Monster

_Bestia - _Beast

_Perdonami - _Forgive me

_Riposa in pace - _Rest in peace

_Donna - _Woman

_Merda - _Sh*t

**Okay you tell me if I should or shouldn't continue! I'm curious. Please leave reviews they are much appreciated!**


	2. Headaches

**Ah, yes I will continue this story! I'm excited about this to be honest. i need to give thanks to my beta reader! **

**If anyone was confused about the first chapter, yes the assassin in the beginning is Neve. I referred to her as 'he' and I just want to clear that up! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Assassin Creed, only Neve and plot! **

**XXX**

Neve flicked her wrists, catching the knives as they fell into her hands. She held them ready, the soft leather hilts brushing her palms but hesitated, her eyes on the hooded man besides Leonardo.

"Ezio Auditore?" she repeated, her voice a low growl. She had heard the name before; Leonardo had spoken of the man more than once. But whispers of his name had reached Neve before – the legendary Assassin, infamous ever since the brutal execution of his father and brothers. Neve snapped her gaze towards Leonardo desperately. He was so close to the Assassin; a small arm-length away. Just a simple gesture separated him from death at the Assassin's blade. Leonardo smiled cheerfully at her, oblivious. Neve shoved the knives back into her belt and strode forward, shoving the Assassin back, away from Leonardo. The artist laid a hand on her shoulder – she shrugged it off, annoyed. "You are Ezio?" she asked again.

"I see you have heard about me," he purred. Ezio's hand crept up slowly to cup her chin, forcing her head back so he could look into her eyes. Neve slapped his callused hand away, and sent him an icy glare.

"I would not be so proud of yourself, if you had known what I heard," she retorted. Ezio's confident smirk vanished as though she had slapped it away, replaced by a frown. Neve strode forward and shoved past the infamous Assassin. Her shoulder slammed into his side as she passed, sending him stumbling backwards despite his obvious muscle. She felt his glare burning on her back as he regained his balance; she hid a smirk.

"Don't take it personally," she heard Leonardo assure him. "She's like that with everyone." Leonardo scratched his chin absently. "Well, except me," he added, half-apologetic.

Neve glanced back just in time to see Ezio look back at the painter skeptically.

Neve stalked angrily into the kitchen, her hands curling into agitated fists. The man – the Assassin – was in her home and she could do nothing about it. No, she reminded herself gently. Leonardo's house was not her home. Her home was gone; she no longer had one.

She turned herself back to the problem at hand; Ezio. She knew that he and Leonardo were close – admittedly, too close for her liking. Surely, the Assassin knew that he was putting Leonardo at risk by being associated with him? Even Neve did not spend as much time with Leonardo as she might like, because it was too dangerous. Uneasiness swept over her, and Neve was reminded that she had no knowledge of Ezio beyond the hastily whispered rumors and Leonardo's own conversations about him. She bit absently at her nail, absorbed in the mental debate erupting inside her mind. What was Ezio's intention? Why was he here? Neve's eyebrows pushed together in distress. She had to respect Leonardo's and Ezio's friendship – as much as she did not like to admit it – but that didn't mean that she could drop her guard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft footfalls. Neve spun to see Leonardo walking into the kitchen – she glanced behind him and was relieved to see the Assassin was not following. Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her disapprovingly. Neve stared back for a moment, defiant, but after a moment her shoulders sagged and she dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," she mumbled. She wasn't really sorry at all – but she did wish that she hadn't disappointed Leonardo.

Leonardo smiled at her apology. "It's quite alright," he told her cheerfully. He opened his mouth to say something, and then paused. The corners of his lips twitched as he fought back a smile. "Ezio will be staying here for a while," he told her. Leonardo held up a hand before Neve could protest. "Please, try and be civil."

Neve's fingers fidgeted anxiously with the knives on her belt as she went over Leonardo's request in her mind. Her gaze drifted away from the painter's face and onto the floor as she frowned. Absently, she nibbled on the inside of her mouth as she thought – a bad habit she had picked up. Neve scowled, annoyed with Leonardo's declaration. The Assassin staying with Leonardo?

"_Che idea stupida_," she muttered angrily. Leonardo's eyebrow twitched upwards, but he had not heard what she had said. Neve waved her hand dismissively, still thinking.

She could not leave Leonardo with Ezio – that was obvious. She would die before she let that happen. In her eyes, Ezio was a threat, and could easily – even accidentally – harm Leonardo. And what if one of his enemies followed him home? The _idiota_ probably wouldn't even notice, and then Leonardo would be the one in trouble.

There was only one acceptable solution at hand and it was to her misfortune; she must stay with Leonardo as well. Neve ground her teeth, annoyed. The very idea frustrated her – she almost couldn't bear it. With two Assassins around, Leonardo was in twice as much danger, but she couldn't help it. At least she would be there to protect him.

Neve sighed inwardly, suddenly realizing what she must give up in order to protect Leonardo as best she could. Her errands must be quicker, her time spent outside of the house minimal. She was going to have to be twice as cautious and stealthier than a shadow to minimize the risk to Leonardo. She would have to keep an eye on Ezio at all times. But, much worse than all of this, was that she would have to put on hold her gathering of information about the murders.

Neve cringed at the thought. Her forehead creased, a pounding stress headache forming behind her eyes. She exhaled briefly, and rubbed the palm of her hand across her face tiredly. "I will try, but I can't make any promises."

She opened her eyes to see Leonardo grinning from ear-to-ear. He rushed forward and gave her a quick embrace. "_Grazie_!"

After their rather loose agreement, Neve started preparing meals for them all. It was her habit whenever she stayed with Leonardo – she tried to take any stress she could off of his shoulders. Neve swung open a cupboard door, and brought out two plates. Then, scowling, she pulled out a third. Of course, Ezio would no doubt be joining them for dinner as well. Neve huffed angrily at the thought of showing that _idiota_ any hospitality – unfortunately, she had promised Leonardo.

Neve sighed, and absently added various spices to the meal she was preparing. As she worked, she considered the Assassin; as much as she hated to admit it, he had more experience and skill than her. Not in age or in the number of men whose lives they had ended, but in the art of assassination. All these years, Neve had prepared herself to end the lives of the people who had taken her own away. A fire had burned inside her all this time, waiting impatiently as she taught herself how to seek revenge – she owed her family that much. But suddenly, after meeting Ezio, she was left unsure if she was yet skilled enough.

Lost in thought, Neve absently slid one plate onto her forearm and held the other two gently in her hands. She hit the kitchen door open with her hip, and entered the dining room. Leonardo and Ezio were waiting for her, sitting at a small rectangular table. They were laughing and exchanged jokes; Neve sent Ezio an icy glare. Gently, she place a plate in front of Leonardo and he smiled at her gratefully. Neve couldn't resist returning it, but when she turned to face Ezio the smile slipped off her face as though he had wiped it away. Neve barely held back from glaring at him as she roughly placed his plate down in front of him. Ezio smiled at her lazily and winked; it took all of her strength not to gag.

Neve slid into her sit, and picked up a fork. She stabbed it into her food, pointedly ignoring Ezio. The Assassin leant back in his chair, and bit into a piece of the succulent meat she had prepared. Ezio smacked his lips noisily and Neve ground her teeth in frustration.

"This is excellent," he complimented. Neve nodded shortly, avoiding his gaze. Ezio's voice turned playful. "At least you're good for something."

Leonardo choked on his food, coughing awkwardly. Neve froze, anger burning through her veins as her hand slipped down towards her waist.

Quicker than blinking, Neve brought her hand up and flicked her wrist forward, sending the knife flying through the air. Ezio ducked, and the knife passed harmlessly through the space where his head had previously been. Neve drew a second dagger, and positioned it right between his eyes. Ezio's eyes crossed comically as he tried to keep it in sight, but Neve's hand was relaxed and unwavering – though she could send the dagger through his windpipe in a heartbeat.

"I have a low tolerance for _stronzi_ like you," Neve growled. "Be careful with your words." Abruptly, she stood, sending Ezio one final glare as she passed. She strode angrily out of the room, but as soon as they were out of sight her shoulders dropped. She should not have done that – Leonardo was probably very disappointed in her.

Neve sighed, and darted into the spare room that Leonardo called hers. She sank into the soft mattress of her bed, and buried her face into her hands. She had failed Leonardo. A small scuffle brought her out of her thoughts and Neve's head snapped up. Ezio was leaning against the doorframe of her room, a smirk curving his lips.

"_Bella_," he declared, and entered her room. Neve's eyes narrowed.

"If you're looking for an apology-"

"-I won't find it," Ezio finished with a grin. She scowled at him, and he continued airily. "Leonardo sent me." Neve groaned; he must be disappointed. But then, Ezio spoke again; "I came to apologize."

Neve glanced at him in surprise. Her thoughts tumbled through her mind as she tried to analyze them, and Neve began to gnaw at the inside of her mouth again.

"I will accept your apology," Neve began loftily. She rose from the bed slowly, standing at her full height. Ezio grinned, but she continued quickly. "If you teach me, I will accept your apology."

Ezio's smirk disappeared abruptly, and Neve grinned inwardly at the thought that she had taken the Assassin by surprise. Quickly though, the devious smile reappeared and Neve stared at him, suspicious.

What the hell was he thinking?

**XXX**

**Translations: **

_Che idea stupida_- What a stupid idea

_Grazie_** - **Thank you

_Idiota_** - **Idiot

_Bella - _Beautiful

**Once more I must thank my beta reader! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Trembles and Rooftops

**Oh hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again to my beta reader! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Assassin's Creed only Neve and plot! **

**XXX**

Neve followed Ezio slowly, her posture slumped and her eyes clouded from sleep. With every lazy blink, her eyelids grew heavier; dawn had yet to approach the horizon.

She had spent the night with her knives clenched tightly in her hands, stalking the perimeter of Leonardo's house. She looked in the streets for anyone who seemed suspicious, and made sure that they came nowhere near Leonardo's house if they did. She had spent the next few hours pacing the hallways outside of Leonardo's room; watching carefully should Ezio try and attack. Her body had been tense, coiled like a whip ready to defend Leonardo. But the Assassin had slept through the entire night, snoring so loudly she had fancied she felt the house shake. It took a few more hours for her to relax, but when she was finally at ease she crawled into bed and burrowed down under the covers. Five minutes later, the _stronzo_ had abruptly woken her up.

Neve groaned; she stretched her arms, tired from lack of any sleep. Her lips pulled back from her teeth in a massive yawn, and Ezio chuckled. Neve glared angrily at the back of his hood, and the Assassin glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Tired, _bella_?" he cooed teasingly.

Neve's eyes narrowed and she huffed. "_Idiota_," she muttered darkly. Ezio chuckled once more.

Neve dragged her feet along the ground; her worn leather boots scraped noisily against the gravel. The rhythm of her dragging feet and Ezio's heavy footsteps was rather soothing, and she half-closed her eyes, losing herself to exhaustion.

Ezio stopped abruptly and Neve crashed into him. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over, but she yanked it quickly out of his grasp. He looked at her gravely, and Neve glanced up to avoid his gaze. She saw simple targets posted on the rooftops, at varying heights and size. Neve smirked, and shook her head at the simplicity of the task Ezio was no doubt about to give her. She looked back at the Assassin, but this time his gaze was hard and demanding, and Neve could not look away.

"Before we begin, I must ask you something," Ezio stated in a low voice. Neve cocked a single eyebrow, and he continued. "Why do you seek my guidance?"

Abruptly, Neve broke free of his eyes and she looked to the right, lost in her memories. She swallowed once, the pain searing her throat and making it suddenly hard to speak, but she managed it.

"It is personal," she whispered. "And my reasons are my own. That is all you need to know."

Neve turned away from him silently, and rubbed her left forearm. She could feel the metal and leather beneath her clothes; her own, modified, hidden blade. Of course, Leonardo had fixed the problem she had proposed, and was always insisting on adding new features to her weapon. The cloth beneath her fingers was rough, and hung loosely off of her small frame – they were Leonardo's, and fit her loosely, effectively concealing her curves. Her hair was spun in a messy bun, and loose tendrils wafted gently around her cheekbones.

Absently, she nibbled on the inside of her mouth. Ezio was silent, and had still not replied. What could the stronzo have in store for her? Neve smiled thinly, and eyed the various targets posted on the rooftops.

"Neve," Ezio called. She turned back to him slowly. "You must block all of my attacks."

For a second, the abrupt command threw her off. Ezio lunged forward, his sword flicking easily free of its sheath, and she only just threw herself out of the way in time. She stood uneasily, and Ezio eyed her silently. She knew what he was thinking; not good enough, Neve. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and a grin flickered briefly across his lips. And then he attacked, with a high-stepping stomp that drove the sword forcefully through the air. Neve slipped to the side, out of the deadly blade's reach. She crouched slightly, watching Ezio closely. Her heels rose slightly off the ground as she waited, tensed, and Ezio eyed her abnormal stance critically. The next attack was a powerful side swing, and Neve ducked beneath it. Before Ezio could react, she rolled forward, aiming to catch him unaware. But Ezio was, after all, an accomplished Assassin and he threw himself to the side, away from her. There was a moment of absolute stillness as they sized each other up, and then the fight continued.

It soon fell into a repetitive pattern. Thrust, thrust, side arm, overhand, side arm, thrust. And then Ezio went through the sequence again, and again. Neve grinned, a quick flash of teeth, and waited until he had began his overhand stroke. She stood still, watching, analyzing, waiting for the absolute perfect moment. And then, as the blade whistled down in a deadly arc, Neve crouched and leapt forward. She rolled once, briefly, and then shot to her feet. Now, she was almost chest-to-chest with Ezio, and she flicked her wrist sharply, sending a dagger falling into her palm. Neve rose up on her tip-toes, and prepared to drive the dagger into his neck. Luckily, Ezio recovered swiftly enough to duck beneath her killing blow. Neve let her hand fall, and glared at him coldly.

"You read through my attacks much quicker than I expected," Ezio praised. Her expression softened into a grin, but he did not return it. Instead, he seemed concerned. "You could have killed me, _bella_."

Neve smirked deviously, and shoved the dagger into her belt. "I know."

"However," Ezio paused, and gazed at her shrewdly. "I did say to block my attacks; you only evaded them."

Neve's gaze narrowed. "_Idiota_," she spat, "you're swinging a sword – and, not very accurately, I might add. If I wanted to lose an arm, I would block!" Ezio watched her silently, and so she added with a sneer, "I don't want to lose an arm." He waited in silence, and they both tried to stare the other down. After a long, tense minute, Neve huffed and broke the connection. "Fine," she muttered, and adopted a defensive stance. "Attack me again."

Ezio cocked his eyebrow at her request. She rolled her eyes and huffed, dropping lower as she readied herself for his blow. Abruptly, he obliged, and swung at her left side. Neve ducked under his arm, and spun quickly, catching his wrist. She twisted it harshly, bringing it to a painful angle behind his shoulder. Ezio groaned at the sudden pain, and his sword slipped free of his fingers. Neve lashed out with her left palm, striking the heel of her hand against the back of his neck with a smack. Ezio froze, and Neve let go off his hand. It fell slowly to his side.

Her counter-strike had been frightening. If her hidden blade had been extended, or she had had a dagger in her hand, she could have easily taken his life.

"Your counter is…" Ezio cleared his throat nervously. "…effective." A grin tugged at the ends of Neve's lips, her dark mood forgotten, but it vanished when Ezio shook his head. "If you had been against multiple opponents, you would not have been able to get away with that strike so easily."

Neve scoffed, and nearly missed his next move in her abrupt dismissal. Ezio had thrust his sword forward with a high-stepping stamp, which would have driven the sword deep into her ribs. She gasped, and quickly pivoted to the left. Before she could strike back, Ezio jabbed his hand towards her face. Neve desperately leapt backwards, terrified that he had his hidden blade extended, but she stumbled. Ezio chuckled triumphantly, and Neve fixed him with an icy glare. His hidden blade had not been extended, after all. She growled deep in her throat, and then threw herself up from the ground and towards his figure; they collided, and fell heavily to the ground. The air was driven from her lungs, but she quickly clambered up, straddling Ezio's chest, and unsheathed her dagger. She pressed it against his throat threateningly, and he squirmed underneath her, trying to get free. Neve simply grinned, and pressed the blade harder against his throat. Suddenly, Ezio's struggles stopped, and he grinned at her deviously.

"Oh, _bella_," he purred, a smirk curling his lips upwards.

"What's so funny, _idiota_?" Neve growled. The blade pressed harder into his skin, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Our position," he began, and gestured at their entwined bodies, "is just so fitting."

Neve's jaw dropped, and her expression went wild. She shoved her dagger into her belt roughly, and grabbed the edge of Ezio's hood. "_Stronzo_!" she snarled, and raised her fist. Suddenly, a calm voice spoke in her mind. 'Try and be civil…' Neve huffed at the memory, but lowered her hand hesitantly. Neve bared at her teeth at Ezio once, swiftly, and then climbed off him. She stood with her back to the Assassin, pointedly ignoring him. Ezio chuckled, and stood.

"You shouldn't have gotten up. I was enjoying it."

Neve's eyebrows shot together into a furious line. Surely, Leonardo would understand…?

Neve spun, and lashed out at Ezio. Her leg hooked around the back of his knee, and she yanked viciously, causing the Assassin to stumble. She pivoted on her left heel, and slammed her elbow into his back. It drove painfully into his spine, and Ezio let out a yelp before tumbling to the ground.

Neve stormed out of the alley and into the open area just outside of Leonardo's workshop. Her boots slapped the ground as she moved between the few people scattering the streets – the sun had since risen, and with it the people of Firenze. Above the chatter of the people, Neve could hear the pained groans of the Assassin following behind her. The corner of her lip curled triumphantly, and she resisted the urge to look back and flash him a smug grin. Neve strutted through Leonardo's door; he awaited her, scribbling madly at his desk.

"_Buongiorno_ Leonardo," she greeted him, her smug grin turning into a small and genuine smile.

Leonardo lifted his head, and a large smile stretched across his lips. "Oh, _buongiorno_ Neve!"

He walked quickly around his desk and embraced her. Neve gladly returned his hug, but absently noted something was strange; he hugged her tightly. Of course, he always did so, but this time it was different – even tighter. How long had it been since they had seen each other? Abruptly, Leonardo pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders, still smiling. He was taller than she remembered – but his cheerful self was still the same.

"I'm glad you're here, Neve," he said warmly. Neve's eyebrows knotted in curiosity, and she looked at him strangely.

"It hasn't been that long since I've seen you…" She trailed off, nibbling the inside of her mouth. Leonardo pressed his lips into a thin line, and gave a heavy sigh. "Has it?"

"It hasn't," he confirmed quickly. But then his eyes grew sad, and he spoke again. "But you always leave without saying anything – not even goodbye."

Neve was taken aback by the abrupt change in his tone. He was serious, and hurt. She always spent lots of time with Leonardo, and stayed with him often – admittedly, too often than was probably safe – but recently, she had been leaving him without warning, and without a goodbye. She hung her head.

"_Mi_ _dispiace_ _fratello_," Neve mumbled sadly. "I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it," Leonardo interrupted, suddenly regaining his liveliness. "How is training going?" Neve groaned in answer, and muttered angrily under her breath. Leonardo raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Is it really that bad?"

She rolled her eyes, but accompanied the movement with a quick shake of her head. "It's not bad at all."

"Where is Ezio?" Leonardo inquired, curious.

Neve's lips curled into a smug smirk. "He is taking a break."

A loud bang interrupted them, and both heads snapped towards the sound. Ezio was standing in the open doorway, his eyes – filled with deadly anger – fixed on Neve. She smirked at him deviously.

"You," Ezio growled. He raised a finger to point at her, and Neve blinked at him innocently. He growled, and limped quickly towards her. Leonardo stared at the pair curiously, his gaze flickering between the two. Ezio grabbed Neve's arm. "Excuse us, Leonardo."

He yanked her along with him towards the door, leaving Leonardo dumbfounded. He dragged her into the open area once more and she jerked her arm out of his grasp. Neve flicked her wrist, drawing out her hidden blade, but Ezio raised his hands in defeat. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"We're going to try something a little different." Ezio paused. Neve retracted her blade and straightened slowly, eyeing him curiously. The Assassin chuckled. "We are going to have a race."

Neve cocked her eyebrow. A childish idea – but nevertheless, the idea amused her and she was intrigued. A race between the two of them would be entertaining, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would win. Finally, she nodded in agreement. Ezio grinned, and ordered her to follow him through the streets. Quickly, they made their way to a ladder that stretched up to the high rooftops. She stopped abruptly, realizing what kind of race it was going to be.

"Ladies first," Ezio purred.

"You're right," Neve agreed. She smirked, and shoved Ezio onto the ladder. "Climb, _donna_."

Ezio muttered darkly under his breath, but Neve simply chuckled. Once they reached the roof, Neve trembled; she looked down at the ground way beneath them and instantly regretted it. Her stomach flipped and her palms began to sweat. The roof seemed a little unsteady beneath her feet. Ezio turned to her.

"Are you ready?" He smirked. Neve nodded firmly, hiding her nervousness. "_Uno_, _due_, _tre_!"

They both leapt into action, flying forward in a sprint. Their boots stomped heavily on the rooftops in odd synchronization, and Neve slowly began to pull ahead of Ezio. The Assassin cursed, but couldn't keep up. The edge of the roof neared, with Neve far ahead of Ezio now. She kept running. But then, with the edge right before her feet, she skidded to a stop. She trembled, and then regained her balance as she stared in horror at the ground. Ezio laughed as he leapt passed her, landing easily on the next roof. He looked back at her.

"Afraid of heights?" he joked, bellowing in laughter.

But Neve backed up slowly, away from the edge and darted back to the ladder. As she landed safely on the ground, her breath was coming in great sharp gasps and her heart raced in her chest. She bent over, putting her hands on her knees but didn't cease to tremble.

**XXX**

**Translations: **

****_Stronzo_ - Asshole

_Bella_ - Beautiful

_Idiota_ - Idiot

_Buongiorno_ - Good Morning

_Mi dispiace fratello_ - I'm sorry brother

_Donna_ - Woman

_Uno, due, tre_ - One, two, three

**I just think it's funny that Neve's name for Ezio is ****_idiota, _****haha****_. _****Reviews are much appreciated and I hope y'all are liking my story so far! Until next time!**


	4. From Guilt to Nightmares

**Hello, back with another chapter! I've been trying my best to write and my Beta is amazing! So special thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AC ONLY NEVE AND PLOT!**

**XXX**

Neve's feet dragged across the cold floor as she entered the spare room Leonardo kept for her. She slumped into the bed, feeling the exhaustion slowly overcome her body. A groan escaped quietly as she stretched, her bones cracking in the process. The day had been awkward after her and Ezio's little race, and she had remained silent throughout the rest of her training though she knew Ezio had wanted to know what happened to her.

She grunted in annoyance and frustration as she thought over it, replaying the embarrassing moments in her mind. She had exposed her fear, her weakness – and on top of that, Ezio had been the one to notice! Neve sighed heavily, and her eyelids drifted closed.

:::

Light, rapid footsteps interrupted the silence, bringing her to full alert. The darkness clouding her eyes faded away as she adjusted to the absence of light in the almost-empty hallway. Small hands gripped hers and they pulled her along as she stumbled, clumsy in her attempt to keep up. She glanced down, and her heart squeezed in her chest, the ache spreading throughout her. Alcee and Romano. They pulled her through the endless hallways of their house.

"We have to hide," Alcee whispered playfully, giggling in sadistic delight. She looked up and smiled at Neve, her lips parting to reveal white, shining teeth. The smile frightened her; but why? She felt a small, glass needle spike into her heart and felt terrified. Their hands were so cold.

"Bruno will never find us," Romano added, glancing at his big sister. His eyes glittered.

Neve bit down on the inside of her mouth, keeping back a whimper. She didn't want to hear their strange, sing-song voices; it was frightening her. She trembled, but the twins pulled her ever onwards. Why was she scared of them? She didn't know, but as they continued their procession down the hallways, she felt suffocated. Something foul drifted in the air before them; she wrinkled her nose in distaste as the pungent smell wafted towards her.

"We're close," Alcee sang.

They climbed slowly down the flight of stairs until they reached the front entrance. Neve wanted to run away, but was unable. The twins' grip was unbreakable. The smell was getting stronger, and Neve felt her heart sink. Her chest ached as her ribs seemed to constrict over her heart and lungs. Her legs began to shake, but she was not allowed to fall. The walls twisted, shrinking around her and she found it harder to breathe. She needed to run, needed to get away and –

Alcee and Romano opened the door, and Neve stopped breathing. Everything – herself, the twins, the air, the entire world – came to a halt. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, but she found herself unable to turn away.

Her parents and Bruno lay lifeless before them, piled haphazardly before her. Blood oozed out of them, flowing into a brilliant crimson puddle that surrounded them. Spears and swords had pierced their bodies, tearing holes in their skin. Their eyes were open, their mouths wide in unheard screams. Neve was paralyzed, but twin screams of terror snapped her out of her trance. Her hands flashed down to protect Alcee and Romano from the horrifying sight but they slapped her hands away. They spun, and began to walk backwards away from her, and towards her dead family.

"You did this!" they screamed in unison. Neve's throat dried, and she tried to walk towards them, her palms open as she tried to find her voice. But the twins spoke again before she could, their voices cracking on the words. "Why didn't you save us, Neve?"

She reached for the twins but some unseen force pulled them away from her. Alcee screamed in terror as Romano beat at his invisible captor. They both looked to her, frantically crying for help. But Neve was frozen. She couldn't move.

Three more voices rose and swarmed to join the twins' cries of terror. Her mother, father, and brother. She tried to run to them, tried to save them but something pulled her back, something covered her in darkness and she could not see –

The screaming grew louder, and Neve clapped her hands over her ears. But she could still hear as the screams grew more violent and continued to blame her, laying down her survival as the reason for their deaths –

Neve shut her eyes, shook her head, and screamed.

:::

Neve shot up from her bed; her throat stung as she screamed in terror. Her hands covered her eyes, trying vainly to cover the images burned in her mind. Her voice cracked and broke, and she panted.

She had forgotten that it was their anniversary, had forgotten that this was the day they had died. How could she have forgotten? It was a memory that had seared itself in her mind – a memory she could never run away from nor bury in the depths of her mind. No, that luxury had never been offered to her. But somehow, today, she had forgotten. Her heart stung at the thought of her family, and burned in shame at the knowledge that she had forgotten them.

"-Neve!" A frantic, concerned voice broke through her thoughts, though she was only able to capture the last word, her name. She peeled her hands away from her eyes and looked up to find Leonardo. His face was open, anxious and frightened. Guilt plucked at her heartstrings as he spoke. "What happened?"

Neve's gaze flitted over his shoulder, and she saw Ezio standing behind him, equally as anxious. She lowered her hands; her fingers slowly traced the scar on her face and she gave a heavy sigh. Her body ached and trembled; the sting in her chest intensified and her lower lip quivered slightly. She looked away from the two males and gnawed at her bottom lip, trying to regain control of her body after the override of emotions.

"Neve," Leonardo repeated. His voice was drenched in concern, but she was too shaken to answer. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she knew he had felt her tremble. Or… perhaps, she had flinched.

Neve looked back at Leonardo. She watched him take in the tears threatening to spill over from her eyes, and she knew that he knew; she was hiding something. She kept her facial expression indifferent. It pained her to see Leonardo look at her this way. Her life - both past and present - was something she refused to talk about. If he asked her anything – especially about her past life – her answers were vague and empty, and she would inevitably change the subject. She knew what he thought of her as; she was a shade. It was painful for him to see her like this, she knew.

Leonardo knew the extent of Neve's stubbornness, but she saw the determined set in his jaw and knew that he was going to get his answer. Neve could see it in his eyes that he wanted – no, needed to know. A headache began to build behind her eyes and she nibbled at the inside of her mouth. She wondered what she should tell him, and what she could tell him, and mentally sorted between what needed to be said and what she could leave out.

"Leonardo." Neve paused, and took a deep breath. "I need to speak with you." Her gaze flickered to Ezio, and hardened into a glare. Leonardo followed her gaze, his eyebrows rising fractionally. But Ezio sensed the real meaning hidden beneath her words and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Leonardo looked back at Neve, and she took another deep breath, willing her voice not to shake. "I haven't told you everything."

"About what?" Leonardo questioned, watching her closely. Neve shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She suddenly felt suffocated; it would be the first time since she would speak of her family and the events that had happened seven years ago.

"Why I came to Firenze," she mumbled. A lump was forming in her throat and she found it hard to speak around.

Neve glanced up at Leonardo through her bangs. He was utterly still, looking as though his blood had suddenly ran cold. His expression was unreadable. Neve's chest ached as she remembered why she had journeyed to Firenze. The scar on her face pulsed at the memories, throbbing in remembered pain. She exhaled heavily.

"You know…" she paused, nibbling on the inside of her mouth. She tried again to speak. "You know I am an… 'Assassin'. The robes in the chest and the hidden blade were my father's." Leonardo nodded. "Both my father and my mother were Assassins, but my mother retired when they got married and had children."

Neve stopped to breathe. She did not want to drag out the extra details, but Leonardo seemed to be fascinated by her story. Later, Leonardo would tell her that she had spoken delicately, weaving the tale so beautifully and hauntingly that he could see it in his mind like crystal. She wouldn't understand; she was never much for telling long stories, especially ones that concerned her past.

"My father was very active as an Assassin, him and his brothers." A smile tugged lightly at her lips. "They even had their own name in Venezia." Neve bit at her lip, afraid of exposing anything she didn't want her. The mood swirling around them changed when she spoke next, becoming almost overwhelmingly sad. "My father was planning a coup to overthrow the Templar control in Venezia…" she mumbled, lowering her head, "…but he was discovered."

"Neve, if you do not wish to tell me more, I understand," Leonardo urged. He touched her hand gently, but Neve shook her head.

"The family that controlled Venezia discovered where my family lived." Her voice began to crack. "They were killed in front of me. I tried to fight them off but there were so many…" Her voice trembled, and her body shook in tremors. "Before he was killed, my father told me to run… and I did. I left them behind, Leonardo." Her voice cracked again, and she could only speak in a broken whisper. "I could have saved them."

She buried her face in her hands, digging her teeth deeply into her lip in an effort to remain in control over her emotions. The sting of guilt had returned and she felt it painfully. Her chest restricted painfully over her lungs with every breath. It was agonizing, and Neve screwed up her face in the sensation. A small whimper spilled from her lips. The pain was unbearable. Neve brought a hand to her chest and clenched it, feeling her senses dim. The silence was deafening and dizziness spun in her mind.

Something startled her. Arms wrapped around her and brought her gently to a warm body. The familiar scent of Leonardo surrounded her and she breathed it in slowly. The pain in her chest slowly subsided. She dug her face into his chest.

"_Grazie_, Neve," he thanked her quietly. She could hear the reassuring smile in his voice.

And perhaps it was her tendency to slouch a bit when she sat but he was definitely taller than she remembered.

**XXX**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, share your thoughts! Thank you Beta Reader once more! See y'all next chapter! **


	5. The Depths

**Hello again! Here with yet another chapter! Seriously a billion thanks to my Beta! Enjoy. **

**Oh yeah! The title cover is in fact Neve. Yes I did draw it and it is mine, please no steals!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Assassin's Creed. I only own Neve and plot. **

* * *

Neve opened her eyes to early-morning sunlight streaming in from her open window. She sat up, swiveling on the soft sheets until her feet hung off the end of the bed. She inhaled deeply, holding her breath in her lungs for a few moments before letting it all free in one huge exhale. She was almost dead tired, in every possible meaning of the phrase. Her thoughts turned darker as she recalled her talk with Leonardo. Seven years had passed since that fateful night, and yet she had only killed a handful of the ones responsible. On top of that, she had no idea where the rest of the murderers even were. The realization was disheartening, and Neve grunted in frustration and twisted back into the bed to punch her pillow.

After her long talk with Leonardo, Neve had not gone back to sleep for hours. The memory of her family's deaths was still fresh in her mind. She could still her Alcee and Romano's terrified screams, Bruno's last 'Ti amo', her mother's weeping, and her father's plea for her to run. A prick stung her chest, and she coughed weakly, trying to dispel the pain. Neve bit at her lower lip and crushed her face into the pillows, guilt closing up her chest.

"_Merda_," she cursed.

* * *

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook them violently, snapping her to instant wakefulness. Neve blinked rapidly, and her vision cleared until it formed the desperate face of her older brother. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Bruno?" she asked sleepily. "What are you-"

"Get up!" he hissed, and let go off her shoulders. Bruno moved quickly to her door, and checked the hallways. He glanced back at her. "We need to get out of here."

Bruno moved back to her quickly, and grasped her hand. With a brutal yank, he pulled her free of her bedcovers and into the cold vulnerability of her night-darkened room. Her brother's obvious desperation made Neve's breath quicken in distress, and she frowned. Suddenly, little hands gripped Neve's thin nightgown, clasping around her waist tightly. Neve glanced down at the young twins as they buried their faces in the small of her back. She ripped one hand free of Bruno's grip and patted their heads reassuringly. The house was still, and quiet, unbearably eerie.

"Bruno, what's going on?" Neve whispered desperately. The little hands clenched her waist tighter as her brother failed to respond. "Where are we-"

"Shhh!" Bruno snapped harshly. She let out a small meow of hurt, and the grip around her wrist tightened.

Suddenly, she felt the back of her nightgown dampen as tears began to stream down the twin's faces. Their small bodies trembled in fear and they pressed themselves harder against her. Ahead of Neve, Bruno moved silently. His face had lost it's fear, and now only held grim determination. His eyebrows her lowered darkly over his eyes, and his face seemed rough with pain. Suddenly, Bruno pulled them all into the shadows. For one heart-stopping moment, they thought they could hear loud footsteps. But the sound faded, and Bruno pulled them forward. His heels were high off the ground, giving the illusion that he was gliding silently on the floor.

Quietly, he opened their front door and led them outside. The cold, wet ground made itself known beneath Neve's bare feet, and slight drizzle settled drearily on her skin. The air was thick, and night still held the sky in firm grip. The twins stumbled briefly, and Neve pulled them close. Suddenly, Bruno dragged them into the shadows next to their house, putting his finger to his lips. A heartbeat later, heavily armored men stomped past them. Some walked inside their house, throwing the door open with a crash.

"Who are those men?" Neve's quiet inquiry was no louder than a breath, and Bruno glanced at her quickly. His face softened, and he kneeled down before her. His face was drawn in pain and apology, and Neve felt confused.

"Neve," he whispered. Neve watched him anxiously. "Take Alcee and Romano, and get as far away from here as you can." Neve took a breath, stuttering uncontrollably but Bruno hushed her quietly. "Take this," he told her, and fumbled in his pocket. After a moment, he pulled out a sheath; it was beautiful, with swirling designs and elegant colors. The hilt of the dagger was smooth and strong, and had been crafted with clear elegance. He shoved it roughly into her palm, and Neve held it uncertainly. He also slipped a small, folded piece of paper into her hands. "Use the dagger if you need to. But, when it's safe, you need to come back; do what the paper instructs."

Frantic screams and an eruption of profanity suddenly interrupted them. The four children looked up, to see their parents being escorted by the menacing guards. Spears surrounded them; there was no escape. Behind her, the twins tried to peek at the sight but Neve pressed their faces into her stomach, blinding them from the sight.

"_Va tutto bene_," Neve whispered, the lie slipping easily through her teeth.

Suddenly, Bruno spun back to face them. Neve was caught by the emotion in his eyes as he stared down at them all. "_Ti amo_," he whispered. Before they could react, Bruno ripped his sword free of it's sheaeth and ran towards the guards.

Neve cringed, but was unable to look away as he plunged the sword into a guard's chest. He placed the guard slowly on the ground, and his mouth moved quickly in a blur as he spoke. And then, he spun, turning to face the rest. Quickly, efficiently, he cut them down, making himself a path to their parents. Neve turned away, and grabbed the twin's hands, her eyes scanning the darkness surrounding them. There was no escape; guards patrolled every inch.

Suddenly, frantic screams caused her to turn around, snapping her gaze back to the scene. She froze, her blood turning to ice; Bruno stood, immovable, in the center of a circle of soldiers. So, so many spears pierced his chest and stomach. Bruno fell to his knees, blood trickling sickeningly out of the side of his mouth. Her mother yelled Bruno's name frantically, and her father began to scream angrily at the guards. Neve's heartbeat stuttered, as her mother broke free of the guards holding her back. She ran forward, and fell to her knees beside Bruno's lifeless, broken body. Spears waved threateningly at her, but Neve's mother ignored them all.

"Stop!" Aldo – Neve's father – yelled. "Don't hurt her, I promise I will tell you everything!"

One of the guards made a swift hand gesture, and the weapons dropped. Around them, all the patrolling guards had paused to stare at the scene, and Neve decided to take advantage of their distraction. She ran forwards and dived behind a tree, pulling the twins behind her.

"Viola!" Abruptly, her father's scream ripped through the air.

Neve peered around the tree bark and her heart stopped beating. Her mother's face fell slack, her body loosening. Finally, slowly, she fell face-first into the ground. And it was then that Neve saw the sword puncturing her mother's back. She gasped in horror, unable to control the sound. Her body shook, grief encompassing her as she took in the pool of blood surrounding her family; for her mother's lifeblood was raining from her back, staining her clothes, and Bruno was already fallen, his eyes glazed over as the red liquid oozed from the wounds in his skin. Neve clapped a hand over her mouth to capture her sobs as tears streamed down her face. Her heart felt like it was breaking, small pieces tearing apart and falling. The twins fidgeted in her trembling hold.

"Neve…" a small voice cracked in distress. "What's wrong?"

Neve's mind was frozen, the images of her fallen family seared into her irises as though it would never disappear. Everything, my dear Romano. Everything.

"Where are the rest of your children?" A guard barked out his questions, raising his sword. There was no response from her father, and Neve heard the guard curse. "Search for them!" he yelled suddenly, turning to face his men. "Do not spare them!"

Neve tightened the hold on her sibling's hands. She darted out of the tree's protection, and in the direction of another shadow. She was close – so, so close to it's dark safety – when a force smashed her into the ground. Instantly, the small fingers left her hands, and the twins cried out in fear. Neve stood shakily, and turned to look at her attacker. A guard snarled, and began to raise his sword. Neve cried out, and threw herself to the side. The blade whistled down, cutting into the space her body had previously occupied. Her mouth went dry from fear, but Neve spun back. Without thought, without conscious decision, her hand flew unerringly to her brother's gift, and slipped it free.

Neve embedded the dagger into the guard's chest. He cried out in pain, but Neve was deaf to his pleas. She knew, somehow, that she had punctured his heart. The sound of it was disgusting, and bile rose in her throat as she realized what she had done. The guard's sword left his fingers, and Neve yanked the blade free. It was covered in blood, sickening redness that dripped onto the ground below. Neve stared at it, horror building in her chest. She looked back at the guard.

Had he had a family? Would they mourn him?

Her mouth dry, Neve felt the full impact of her actions hit her and she stumbled. What had she done?

"_Ucciderla_!" she heard a man yell.

Neve's attention returned immediately to the guards. They stalked closer, unsheathing their sharp swords and pointing their spears at her. Neve tightened her grip on the worn hilt of the dagger; shakily, she brought the blade up in an attempt to appear threatening. As the guards drew closer to her, she took a step back. Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribs, and her whole body trembled; what was she to do? Her eyes scanned across the guards, searching for a way to get around them and get to her siblings.

Heavy stomps caused her gaze to snap quickly back to the guards. Her eyes quickly caught the quick reflection of a blade sweeping towards her. Her heart ceased for a second, her blood running cold. Neve's eyes tightened shut and she stumbled back desperately. But a sudden, sharp sting erupted across her face, slicing easily through her skin. Her breath left her in a sharp grunt. Neve raised her hands to the red stream trickling down her face; her free hand touching it gingerly. Beneath the blood, she could feel the open wound. Neve's eyes opened blurrily, and she blinked quickly in an effort to rid herself of the film layering them.

The guard's villainous smile tugged at his lips, and incited a deep anger within Neve. He lunged towards her once more. Neve stopped the sword with her dagger. But the guard simply applied more pressure and the blade slipped free and slashed the inside of her arm. Neve groaned in pain and drew back. She could hear the twins screaming for her – for help. Her eyebrows centered in a dark scowl. Adrenaline rushed through her body and her grip tightened on the dagger. She lunged forward, and sank the dagger into the guard's chest, penetrating his heart. The sound sickened her, but there was no remorse for his death.

"Neve!" her father called out. Her gaze snapped in his direction – his hands were behind his back, and a guard held him still with a weapon tight in one hand. "_Fuori di qui!_"

The guard behind her father thrust his spear through his back, forcing the sharp head through his chest. The life in her father's eyes faded away. All the blood rushed from Neve's head, leaving her spinning and choking in terror. The twins cried out in desperation.

"_PADRE!_" she screamed frantically.

The guard chuckled, and kicked Aldo off of his spear. Her father tumbled to the ground, and she stared in horror at the broken corpse of the man.

"Run, Neve," Aldo choked out. Blood spilt slowly from his lips. "Run."

Neve stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. No. It could not have happened. NO!

Tears streamed down her face, as she frantically denied what she had just witnessed. But the guards did not halt – they stomped menacingly towards her. The twins wailed and cried. She quickly darted away from the scene; she did not know where to go, but she had to run. Her father's last words echoed in her mind as she bolted, her feet slapping against the hard streets of Venezia. Silence swept over her; the city was still. Alcee and Romano… Her heart dropped in her chest.

* * *

Neve woke suddenly, a small gasp bursting from her lips as she jerked her head from the pillows. She quickly shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the haunting memories. She sat up, quickly hanging her legs off the end of the bed again. She raised a trembling hand to brush her fingers against the scar on her face; it pulsed at the memory.

With a final shake of her head, Neve jumped out of bed. She walked quickly up to the wardrobe set up for her by Leonardo, filled with clothes that no longer fit the artist. She removed her night clothing hastily, and slipped into a pair of trousers. As she reached for a shirt, Neve stopped and paused to stare at the many scars she had received over the years. Sighing internally, she pulled the shirt over her head. Quickly, Neve twisted her hair into a messy bun and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. On her right forearm, a long scar was carved into her skin.

She pulled on her leather boots and walked out of the room. Immediately, she was greeted by the mouth-watering smell of meat and spices. Neve followed the scent towards the kitchen to find Leonardo cooking while Ezio leaned over the bench and watched, with occasional input. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of him. The two males looked up as they heard her footsteps draw nearer, and Leonardo flashed her a smile.

"_Buongiorno, dormiglione_," Leonardo greeted. Neve pouted at him playfully, and gently punched his arm.

She glanced up at Ezio, who was staring at her, his eyebrows raised in question. She couldn't read much of his expression, other than the obvious questions he held in his eyes. His lips parted in preparation to speak, but Neve's eyebrows narrowed as she glared at him. She quickly reached out to grab three plates and spun on her heel towards the table where they ate.

"Ezio, would you help Neve set up the table?" she heard Leonardo ask.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly, and she groaned in annoyance. Ezio's heavy footsteps sounded from behind her, and her spine stiffened as he slowly placed silverware on the table besides the plates. He did so slowly, and almost insolently, it seemed to Neve.

"Do not force yourself to do work, _principessa_," Neve insulted, her expression neutral as she straightened the crooked silverware.

"I should say that to you, _principessa_," he retaliated swiftly. "It seems you had a rough night." Neve looked up at him, expecting to see the usual smirk plastered across his face, but instead saw him serious; with perhaps just a glimmer of concern.

She scoffed offhandedly, and rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly fine," she answered.

"Good," he replied, placing the last knife down with care. He glanced at her, a devious smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Because you will not be getting out of training that easily."

* * *

"A beautiful day, isn't it Neve?" Leonardo asked, a smile stretching his lips.

The day itself was very beautiful; the sun was slowly climbing the sky and the heat was bearable. A slight breeze trailed across her skin, bringing the scent of spring with overwhelming notes of foliage. But the sky was a different shade of blue than usual; the white, puffy clouds skidding across its surface caused it to appear somehow darker.

Neve turned and offered Leonardo a light smile. "Yes it is," she agreed.

However, she smiled only because this beautiful day was shared with her fratello, and not with the overconfident idiota. The more time she spent with Leonardo, the more her past worries vanished and she felt genuine bliss – as though Leonardo's very aura welcomed her. It reminded Neve of what it was like to have a family. Most importantly, he kept her from being swallowed up entirely by her bitterness – and for that, she was truly grateful. But even so – and maybe, perhaps, because of this – Neve knew she could not afford to let anything happen to him; in the back of her mind, she knew he would be the death of her.

He was the light in the dark shades of her life.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Merda_ - Shit

_Va tutto bene_ - Everything's okay

_Ti Amo_ - I love you

_Ucciderla_ - Kill her

_Fuori di qui_ - Get outta here

_Padre_ - Father

_Buongiorno, dormiglione - _Good Morning sleepyhead

_Principessa_ - Princess

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, please. See you next time!**


End file.
